


[NCT]冬日可爱-II.2017年冬（港九）

by EchoWang_Kusura



Series: 冬日可爱（港九） [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWang_Kusura/pseuds/EchoWang_Kusura
Summary: [冬日可爱：你就如同冬日里的太阳 使人感到温暖 让我愿意接近](DoubleS_港九站 圣诞联文活动)港九现背 二十代双打工人恋爱日常OOC预警 碎碎念风格 碰碰车朴实无华划人客串均非CP向该篇共分成五章（I.初识 II.2017年冬 III.2018年冬 IV.2019年冬 V2020年冬）
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: 冬日可爱（港九） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187006





	[NCT]冬日可爱-II.2017年冬（港九）

II.2017年冬

04.  
努力打工已有一月半，所有打工人都无法避免的社恐环节终于来临——聚餐。

通过这一个多月的相处和共同工作，金廷祐和黄旭熙已经熟络了不少，甚至因为他俩负责了同一个项目宣传，这俩人几乎快成孪生兄弟一样形影不离。临近午休，部长靠着会议室的门向大家宣布今晚聚餐的消息，换来打工人不断违心配合的欢呼喝彩。黄旭熙把头伸到隔壁金廷祐的隔间里，问他韩国的公司文化都这样的么？他以前在香港因为是实习生还没参加过这种聚餐。还问他们俩需要准备什么吗？类似个人技这种。金廷祐用胳膊肘推着黄旭熙的座椅把他推回原位，皱皱鼻子，发了条私信：等会儿吃午饭再跟你说，部长还在呢。快假装忙碌！

黄旭熙收到消息后隔着隔间的玻璃朝金廷祐笑着wink了一下，之后立刻恢复冷脸，他在文件夹里偷夹了公司旁边烤肉店的菜单，用十分严肃的表情仔细阅览，时不时还用笔勾画。部长从远处看到自己新来组员不光出色完成工作任务，平日上班还如此认真，感动的老泪纵横。部长心里暗自决定，今晚多和他们喝几杯，这也许就是部长该死的温柔吧！

黄旭熙脑内还在报菜名，金廷祐瞥见了菜单的一角，嘴角压抑不住地上扬，特别是搭配黄旭熙此时烦恼地表情，他是真的相信黄旭熙此刻苦恼的真心。金廷祐摇摇头，勉强把黏在黄旭熙身上的注意力撤回到自己的电脑桌面上。跟他做对接的财务部组长郑在玹发来一条消息，想和他对一对项目收尾的账务清单，主要是现场费用里有一块的实际费用比计划书上记录的费用超出了20%，金廷祐看到后立刻发消息问了采购部组长金道英，也翻着自己和部长的聊天记录，他记得这笔费用是另批的，应该没问题。

这份计划书是他和黄旭熙进公司完成的第一个项目，其实最初这个项目和他没什么关系。部长一开始把这个项目分给了黄旭熙和同事小徐，可金廷祐想着自己和黄旭熙关系还有些生分，自己也想早点上手项目工作，就和小徐换了手上的杂活，这样两个人才成了一个组，从构思到联系线下品牌和供应商，写计划书，确定价格再表报给财务审查，最后交给采购部做报备，来回几次反复更改，硬是加了一整周的班才完成，好在活动顺利进行，后续反响也很不错。金廷祐高兴，看着黄旭熙高兴就更兴奋了，那个周末他们拉上钱锟在家里开烤肉排队，金廷祐还借来了一部港片，说好大家一起看。

金道英发来另批资金的发票，金廷祐也找到了相应的文件，他再次向两位组长告罪说是自己不小心没有把文件备齐。狗狗认错的表情包总是很好用，两位组长都没有真的怪罪他，金道英说这次活动现场反响很好，作为新人的第一次策划已经很不错了，要继续加油。他还说如果有什么不懂的就去问他部门的文组长，他人很好的。金廷祐看着来自前辈的肯定心里乐开了花，对着电脑傻笑，眼看着午休已经到了，黄旭熙也把脑袋凑到金廷祐电脑前。  
“什么啊，这么高兴。”黄旭熙好奇的大眼睛和金廷祐笑得眯成月牙的眼睛对上，金廷祐捧起黄旭熙的脸，边揉边说：“哈哈哈，好事，我们旭熙真是太厉害了，想出来的点子很好呢！”

忽然被夸黄旭熙没有害臊，而是臭屁得比了个耶，得意洋洋地说：“那肯定了，我是天才。”金廷祐翻找着钱包回答：“是啦，你是天才，好饿啊，咱们快去烤肉店吧。”

“其实也多亏廷祐哥你辛苦，好多工作都是你...”黄旭熙站在原地，金廷祐倒是饶有兴致地拿起他看了好半天地菜单，笑嘻嘻地说：“你今天有研究出什么新菜单么？嗯？你刚才问我什么了？”“没什么，好饿啊，走吧。”“嗯！”

按照说好的每周改善伙食计划，他们俩走进这家距离公司步行十分钟的不起眼小烤肉店。这家门店很小招牌却很亮的烤肉店还是金廷祐偶然发现的，老板是对老夫妇。金廷祐夸赞老板阿姨做的泡菜汤真是太好吃了，就和黄旭熙定下以后每周都来，改善伙食犒劳犒劳自己的计划，黄旭熙爽快地答应了。今天他们准备吃点暖和的参汤，黄旭熙有点感冒，虽没有严重到吃药的程度，但想着补一补驱驱寒气。

“哇，谢谢阿姨。看起来就好好吃哦。这是旭熙的参鸡汤，这是我的牛肉汤。”  
“你还没说晚上聚餐的事呢。”  
“哦，对。所谓科室聚餐大概就是测试新人酒量加说好话大会吧，如有必要唱一唱经典trot曲目‘对社长的爱无条件 无条件 无条件啊~’也不失为一个留下好印象的方法。”  
“啊...可是我不太能喝欸。”  
“能喝你也别喝，你不有点快感冒了么。你今天就喝这一大碗参鸡汤就行，晚上别担心我帮你喝，明天周末你帮我准备点解酒汤就行。啊...算了，还是让锟哥帮忙准备吧，你别又像上次拿生姜煮可乐给我喝，你这个可乐狂魔。”  
金廷祐把一整碗米饭泡进牛肉汤里，用汤匙按散米粒块，喝一口身子高兴地扭来扭去，虽说在吃饭，他还一直跟黄旭熙说着话，好像他有两张嘴一样。  
“怎么能让你替我呢，你妈这周末要是来了，看到你肿成猪头还不得说我和锟哥。”  
“你放心，我妈这周末可不来，她和我爸去济州岛玩了，我从采购部小李那儿求的旅游攻略，没想到还正好派上用场了。”金廷祐模仿刚才黄旭熙在办公室耍宝的样子，也了个耶，得意地说:“我聪明吧。啊，你怎么不吃啊，吃不惯吗？”  
“不是啦。”  
“你别看它闻起来有点点点药的味道，可好喝了，很补的。”  
黄旭熙的汤匙在锅里搅来搅去，像是有什么话想说。转眼金廷祐的牛肉汤已经见底了，他扯着嗓子亲切地喊着让老板再上一份紫菜包饭。  
“我吃完包饭就走啦，你吃快点，我不等你的啊。”金廷祐一口消灭一个紫菜包饭，带着调皮的口吻说。  
“好！”黄旭熙把理还乱的思绪抛掷脑后，也大口开吃。

05.  
聚餐已经开始许久，酒过三巡，黄旭熙轻轻拍着被酒呛着的金廷祐的后背，不断在他耳旁询问：没事吧，别喝了别喝了。金廷祐拿纸巾擦擦嘴角，用手在桌下轻拍黄旭熙的大腿，也压低声音回答他。  
“没事，没事。”他说着，一改平时面对不熟同事害羞礼貌的样子，他勉强站起身迎上颤巍巍走过来的部长。两人搂在一起又相互敬了好几杯。黄旭熙坐在位置上，帮对面的前辈们烤肉，时不时转头确认金廷祐的状态。

“Lucas对吧，欢迎你加入咱们部门啊。”坐在黄旭熙斜对面的短发女生拿起酒杯对他说。黄旭熙连忙拿起酒杯碰上她的酒杯，两个人都一饮而尽。黄旭熙之前没喝过韩国的烧酒，小小一杯入口的滋味却这么强烈，有点出乎意料，黄旭熙不自觉地咳嗽起来。短发女生旁边的男生和她一起打趣着黄旭熙咳嗽个不停的样子。黄旭熙勉强赔笑脸，手里夹肉的功夫并没停下。

短发女生黄旭熙很有印象，她就是之前组长分配的和自己一组的小徐。小徐满意地吃着碗里的肉，撒娇一样说黄旭熙不光做报告有一手，烤肉也这么厉害呢。黄旭熙没留心她说什么，他当时正好转头在找金廷祐。他本来就对这位徐小姐没什么好感。黄旭熙记得刚得知自己和她分到一个组时，他兴致勃勃地拿着水杯想去茶水间和徐小姐攀谈几句相互熟悉一下。没想到正好撞见她和现在正坐在他旁边的男同事抱怨，黄旭熙听到他们在说自己的名字，便靠在门外，听到了以下的对话。

“啊，部长真的是饶了我吧。”  
“又让你带新人啊。”  
“带新人就算了，还是个外国人。他今天在大会上磕磕巴巴说话的样子你又不是没看到，我真是，又要加班了。”  
“这也是没办法嘛。”  
“我就心疼我的眼霜，做完这一单又要老三岁了。”  
“你就当付费近距离看小帅哥咯。”  
“呵...你就说吧，我来公司...”  
这一套冷嘲热讽配上白眼摆手，黄旭熙折回身，头也不抬地往自己工位走。都没看见和他迎面走来的金廷祐，对方灿烂的笑容扑了个空。金廷祐撅起嘴疑惑地停下脚步，歪头看着黄旭熙落寞的背影。

“啊...他这是怎么了。”  
他走进茶水间，闲话二人组察觉有人进来也很快拿咖啡堵住自己的嘴。金廷祐看到小徐亲切地找她搭话，说明了想和她交换工作内容的事。小徐一听，笑得眼角皱纹全都皱了起来，握着金廷祐的手连忙应了下来，生怕这个“丢锅”的机会溜走一样。

黄旭熙不知道金廷祐是怎么想的，只觉得那天下班后他拿着项目文件回家和自己说交接事宜的时候，他的样子活像个天使。那个周日他们俩在家办公，参考案例和资料摆的到处都是的，桌上沙发上地上。钱锟忙着重新给自己的房间贴壁纸，小小的出租屋一片狼藉。本来商量好晚上一起点披萨的青年三人组，没等来外卖小哥倒是等来了真正的大餐。金廷祐的妈妈带着大包小包的自制小菜按响了出租屋的门铃。  
“哦莫啊，妈你怎么来。”金廷祐穿着一身运动装，立刻给妈妈找了双自己以前的拖鞋。他接过金妈妈手里用布包起来的大盒小盒，把它们放在玄关的一旁，立刻就往金妈妈怀里钻。  
金妈妈宠溺地揉揉金廷祐的绒毛脑袋说：“想你了啊。带了你爱吃的。”

金廷祐把小菜抱在怀里挽着妈妈往屋里走，给她介绍黄旭熙和钱锟。两个小伙子有点害羞地说了声阿姨好，金妈妈看到和自己儿子一起合租的都是年纪相当，看起来也都很好的小伙子们，默默叹了口气，但很快就说要招呼大家一起吃晚饭。虽说家里客厅有点乱，但好歹厨房挺干净，要不然金妈妈可能就要像全世界妈妈一样要碎碎念个不停。金廷祐帮金妈妈系上自己基本不怎么用的围裙后，像揭秘一样，打开一个又一个塑料盒。  
“哦！妈这个好吃的！你真的太好啦。晚上做五花肉吧，家里还有五花肉。我去和旭熙收拾客厅，妈你做好吃的吧。”金廷祐围着金妈妈转，帮着她把小菜塞进冰箱后，就不客气地开始点菜，还不忘撒娇讨好妈妈。黄旭熙站在客厅里，已经开始清理文件夹，但看到金廷祐这么开心的样子还是头一回。金妈妈时不时会捏捏金廷祐的脸颊，金廷祐不以为然继续偷吃小菜，也有时候撒娇企图萌混过关。好像看到这样的金廷祐，黄旭熙才有了更靠近日常的金廷祐的感觉，看到他最随性最自然的样子，更靠近他最可爱的样子。

吃完大餐之后金妈妈还说要留下来洗碗，金廷祐赶紧拉着金妈妈坐到客厅让她休息会儿，钱锟正好切了苹果，和金妈妈聊起天来。金廷祐围上围裙加入黄旭熙洗碗的队伍。泡沫滑过瓷盘又从被捏紧的海绵里跑出来，溜过黄旭熙的手指又攀上金廷祐的小臂。  
“怎么样，我妈做饭很好吃吧。”金廷祐带着点小骄傲问黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙脸颊瘙痒，他拿袖子蹭了蹭，随意回了金廷祐两声嗯。  
金廷祐瞥了黄旭熙一眼，接过他手里的盘子放进清水里冲洗，再拿起来用毛巾擦干。  
“旭熙你父母都在香港么？”  
“对。”  
“香港啊，感觉好像很好玩的样子，旭熙的父母没想过来韩国玩玩吗？马上就要圣诞了。”  
“估计没时间吧。”  
“是哦。”  
“他们倒是老打电话催我让我有空回家看看，每次都问东问西的。”  
“想让你多带个人一起回去吧。毕竟这么帅的儿子有什么新动向，阿姨肯定着急想知道啊。”  
“可能吧。你妈妈这也是想来看看你有没有和女朋友住一起才来的吧。”  
“啊，这倒不会，我对女生不感兴趣。”  
“... ...”  
机械式的碗碟交接因为金廷祐的忽然坦白，卡在黄旭熙这一环上。黄旭熙捏着海绵，愣在原地。金廷祐意识到自己的唐突，压低声音看了眼身后的正看电视的金妈妈，往后退了一步离黄旭熙更远了一些。他担心地问：“你介意么？”  
“不会，当然不会。”黄旭熙眨眨眼找回理智，继续手上的洗碗动作。他鬼祟地回头看了眼一边吃苹果一边弯着眼笑眯眯的黄妈妈。金廷祐站回原位，凑到黄旭熙耳边小声说：“我妈知道的，不过可能还不死心吧，这不忽然来抽查咱们家，怕我骗他们，其实在外面藏了个女朋友。可惜了，只藏了你。”黄旭熙的耳朵瞬间红了起来，好像连呼吸都停了一秒。

“啊啊啊，你别误会。对不起。”金廷祐意识到自己说的话有歧义，着急的把手从水里抽出来又双手合十，水珠被甩的落在黄旭熙微微发烫得脸上。他立刻补充说：“虽然你的确是我喜欢的类型，不过你首先还是我亲爱的工作拍档！对吧！”  
黄旭熙木讷地点点头，又用衣袖蹭了蹭脸颊。两个人之后陷入短暂的沉默。金廷祐觉得有些不妙，可又不知道说什么好，只觉得现在自己多说多错。还是黄旭熙先开口终结了这窒息的无言。  
“廷祐哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“你能帮我卷一下袖子么，有点滑下来了。”黄旭熙双手满是泡沫，连小臂上都是。  
“哦哦，好。”金廷祐拿餐巾纸擦去手上的水渍，抬起双手的瞬间犹豫了一下，很短暂得，但又立刻凑到黄旭熙身旁，帮他卷起衣袖。那天晚上洗洁精的味道在他俩的指间久久不散，黄旭熙把双手凑到鼻子前，他第一次发现原来洗洁精的味道还挺好闻。

06.  
烤肉店闷热的气氛让黄旭解开了衬衣的第二颗纽扣，他现在浑身一股烤肉味。确切来说金廷祐就是顺着这股味道在人群里找到黄旭熙的。他现在已经有点喝懵了，看人已经开始出现重影。不知道是因为喝大了还是因为这一圈圈的敬酒走下来，他和这一班同事也算变熟了一点，他的行为逐渐变得夸张起来，用第二天黄旭熙帮他回忆，说是疯癫也不为过。部长和前辈们开始嚷嚷着要去第二家店，黄旭熙搀扶着金廷祐向部长告辞，说是下次一定舍命奉陪。金廷祐整个人赖在黄旭熙身上，像一个巨大又柔软的抱枕，只是因为肉是实心的，有点沉。黄旭熙拿起自己和金廷祐的工作包。金廷祐有点没站稳，黄旭熙连忙挽起他的胳膊，而金廷祐的工作包就被抛向空中，划过一道美丽的弧线，稳稳跌落在不远处的地板上。黄旭熙把金廷祐扶到一旁的座位上，让服务员倒了一杯热水，还为难人家照顾着金廷祐慢慢喝下。他走到金廷祐工作包旁边慢慢捡起散了一地的东西。有记事本，迷你电动剃须刀，指甲剪，钱包，钥匙，还有两三块彩色的便利贴。

这些便利贴黄旭熙熟，是他陪金廷祐去楼下超市挑的。那天他们俩被钱锟催着去楼下买豆腐还有大葱，结果两个人逛了好一会儿，不光买了钱锟说的东西，还多买了三大包泡面，和一大包五花肉。钱锟已经不是第一次拒绝和他们分餐费了。

看它们眼熟。更是因为黄旭熙经常会在文件里看到它们的身影，还有金廷祐配上的只言片语。有时候是对资料内容的解释或者金廷祐帮黄旭熙整理的他要准备部分的大纲，有时候只是日常的对话，例如“午饭二选一 意面VS拌面”，再或者还有金廷祐开会的时候随便画的狗狗简笔画，他把文件交给黄旭熙的时候忘记撕下来。如果说这次他们的计划书能够完成的这么好，有很大一部分功劳归功于这些黄黄红红的便利贴。

想到加班的最后一个晚上，他们两人竟然忘记那天是周五，大楼会提前自动上锁，他俩硬是在办公室盖着同一条毛毯过了一晚。不过也因祸得福提前完成了周末的份额。迎着暖橙色的清晨，在向保安大叔道歉第一百零一次后，他们俩走向周六宁静的街头。黄旭熙哈欠连天，只想着快点一头扎进被窝里，金廷祐倒提议要不一起吃个早餐再回家报复性睡觉。黄旭熙看金廷祐手指指向的那家店在冬日的寒风里随时要被吹倒的小店，黄旭熙有点犹豫，金廷祐二话没说就拉着黄旭熙往店里走。

“你好！”金廷祐好像对这里很熟悉。  
“哦，是你啊。今天怎么来这么早!”老板阿姨从后厨走出来。  
“嘿，是挺早的，请问开始营业了么？”金廷祐有礼貌的问。  
“还没有，不过简单的也可以做。”老板阿姨笑着看着金廷祐又看了看黄旭熙。“这就是你之前说的和你要好的室友？”  
“对，就是他！有吃的话那太好了，旭熙你想吃什么，我呢，可以做泡菜汤么。”金廷祐抬头看菜单，还拉拉黄旭熙的衣角。黄旭熙礼貌乖巧地点头，回应老板阿姨友好的目光。微微侧过身子又打了个哈欠，明明不是很饿却不知不觉被金廷祐影响，黄旭熙真的开始想吃点什么好。他试探性的问：“有...有粥么？”  
金廷祐闻声更仔细在菜单上寻找，可没看到有任何粥品。可老板阿姨亲切地回答说：“简单的白粥陪小菜可以么？”黄旭熙连连点头，金廷祐领着他坐到靠近窗外的座位。

小店里很暖和，和街上冷清的氛围完全不同。后厨传来洗刷的声音，老板大叔抬着一大篮土豆路过他们两人，熟络地和金廷祐打招呼，还不停说着感谢的话，感谢他经常来光顾。金廷祐挥挥手对老板夫妇说是因为这儿好吃，他几天不来肚子的馋虫就闹脾气呢。老板大叔哈哈大笑，满意地坐到店的另一侧，削起土豆皮。

“哦，原来你有时候不在家吃晚饭，就是来这里了啊。”黄旭熙拿起汤匙舀起一小口白粥。  
“对啊。”金廷祐眼里现在只有面前的泡菜汤，毕竟他从昨晚上就饿了，差点没把黄旭熙放在办公室的小饼干都给吃了。  
“还以为你回家吃了呢。”  
“这里的食物也很有家的感觉啊，下次你尝尝这家的锅巴饭。”  
黄旭熙透过玻璃窗甚至能看到公司的大楼，路上的行人多了起来，不过大多是遛狗的阿姨和参加补习班的学生。他拿筷子夹了条海带丝放到白粥上，感叹说：“之前完全没注意到这家店呢，明明离公司挺近的。”  
“对啊，公司员工不是去公司食堂就是去公司对面的快餐店了。这里平日人也不是很多。但是老板俩夫妇每天都会精心准备，所以我常来，真的很好吃。”金廷祐扒了扒刘海，夹起一块汤里的五花肉放到黄旭熙碗里让他尝尝，说自己没骗他真的很好吃。  
“啊，是呢。”  
“说吃的我可是专家。”

07.  
“专家！我说过我是专家吧！”  
金廷祐硬是要抢过黄旭熙手里自己的包，称自己还能走直线，是醉酒的专家。黄旭熙再次向服务员小哥致谢，吐槽他，他就快成酒醉的蝴蝶了，每走一步都像要起飞一样。但仍然急匆匆跟在金廷祐身后，怕他磕了碰了。黄旭熙帮金廷祐围上围巾，两个人跟着办公室其他人一起站在餐厅门口。十二月的首尔冷的不像话，人来人往的街头到处是升腾的白烟。有路边部队锅的水气，汽车的尾气，还有人们相互道别时嘴里吐出的白气。地上因为零下的低温凝结了一层薄薄的霜，黄旭熙心想今年圣诞应该会下雪吧。虽然他现在没半点闲心想这些事，他能和金廷祐平安到家就是胜利。

部长走之前还特意走到金廷祐跟前，拍拍他的肩，又说了些语重心长的酒话。金廷祐在送部长上出租之前，还特意大声说了句：部长幸苦了！配上一个接近从腰开始对折的鞠躬。然后就一屁股坐到了地上，扶着黄旭熙的腿半天也站不起来。

黄旭熙不是第一次看到醉酒失控的金廷祐。  
上个周末为了庆祝钱锟成功升职还有金廷祐黄旭熙第一次策划任务圆满完成，他们三人在家开了烤肉派对。黄旭熙被钱锟拉去超市当苦力，而金廷祐一大早就不见人影。等钱锟和黄旭熙回到家后才发现客厅被彩条装饰的很有节日气氛。金廷祐吹着口哨彩条从屋里走向他们，拉着他们介绍自己精心的布置，还拿出两盘电影碟片，说等会吃完了可以一起看。他特意选了部香港电影叫《重庆森林》，不久前在影音店金廷祐还和老板争论了半天，说自己要香港的电影不要重庆的。黄旭熙听了笑开了花，他说他以前也没看过，很期待。

吃烤肉的时候大家喝了几瓶啤酒，开始看电影没一会儿钱锟就靠着沙发睡着了。黄旭熙虽不爱看爱情片，但看着画面里交错出现的香港夜景，车水马龙的街道，漏水的出租屋，早茶档的菠萝包，不知不觉离开家好几个月了，酒精发酵了黄旭熙平时不多见的感性的一面。电影一开始还在学舌粤语的金廷祐，这会儿消停了，话变少了。不同与黄旭熙的睹物思乡，金廷祐倒是陷入到影片中胶片跳帧的强烈画面和浪漫故事中，他欣喜于影片中第二对情侣即使兜兜转转最后还是在一起了，又为第一对情侣的错过感到惋惜。他红红的鼻头和California Dreaming里闪烁的红色街灯倒挺像，电影结束后他激动的眼泪还一直往下掉。

“啊，这部电影可太好看了。”金廷祐带着哭腔接过黄旭熙递来的纸巾。  
“啊...是啊。”黄旭熙本来感性的心情这会儿都被金廷祐打乱了，只觉得新奇样一直看着他。  
“香港好好看啊，旭熙你家漂亮哦。你肯定很想家里吧。”金廷祐接着说。  
“还好啦。”黄旭熙咧嘴笑了笑，顺着金廷祐的话。  
“这么好看的地方怎么会不想呢，肯定很想念吧。”他拍拍黄旭熙的手，好像很心疼的样子。这份心是很宝贵，不过配上金廷祐现在醉酒的滑稽模样，黄旭熙是怎么也感动不起来。忍着笑，继续听他说。金廷祐忽然松开黄旭熙的手，扶着沙发慢慢站起来，指着电视画面说：“咱们冬天有假的话一起去香港吧。你回家，带我去玩。”  
黄旭熙随口答应着：“好。你先坐下，别站在沙发上。”  
“咱们也去坐那个电梯，还有，啊...”金廷祐正模仿女主角在扶手电梯上四处张望的样子，结果踩着抱枕整个人滑到沙发下。黄旭熙不禁喊出：小心点。看得出金廷祐没什么事，他倒仰着头笑了起来，无厘头似地指着睡在一旁的钱锟：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你看锟哥哈哈哈。”  
“他真的一直在睡欸，你这么吵他也睡得着。”  
“是欸哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
这俩人一直毫无理由的笑着，像是不断被对方笑声惹笑了一样，等电影最后字幕都播完了，他俩还此起彼伏地笑着。

就像金廷祐现在一样，扯着黄旭熙大衣地一角，无理由地笑着。公司的其他同事或是跟着部长去了下一趴，或是和他们俩一样溜回家。现在还站在餐厅门口的只剩他们两人。黄旭熙拍掉金廷祐黑色大衣粘到的水，扶着他慢慢走到街边，想说找辆出租快点回家。黄旭熙站在路边看着一辆辆已载客出租车从眼前驶过，他和金廷祐这一个多月相处的点滴也不断浮现。

他有时觉得金廷祐很细心，对待工作总是很仔细又很耐得下性子，和自己解释一次又一次哪怕是很基础的东西。他也觉得金廷祐是个很温暖的人，总能照顾到自己的情绪。好像上次金妈妈来过后，金廷祐害怕黄旭熙看到自己和妈妈在一起的样子会想家，就特意去租了香港电影的碟片。还有那家破破烂烂的餐厅，只有他能用温暖的心看到生锈铁门后同样以温暖待人的夫妇。可黄旭熙有时候又觉得金廷祐神经很大条，总是说一些直线球的话，对于自己是个没人要的麻烦这一点也毫无察觉，他甚至不知道为什么金廷祐愿意和他一起做计划。但无论什么时候黄旭熙都能感受到金廷祐无意识散发出的直率，单纯，甚至无时不刻不洋溢的可爱。和他相处在一起，黄旭熙觉得那种感觉就像他们俩现在这样，仅仅是靠在一起，是很温暖。

“哔！”一辆摩托车从车道中快速穿过发出刺耳的声响。  
黄旭熙下意识松开一只手捂住耳朵，而金廷祐被鸣笛声吓了一跳，整个人往后仰。黄旭熙及时看到，伸出手把他往怀里拉，金廷祐整个人被黄旭熙的双臂搂在怀里，而他本在空中挥舞的双手顺势搭在黄旭熙的肩上。他们两个人头一次挨得这么近，近到黄旭熙开始混淆自己耳边疯狂加速的心跳声是自己的还是金廷祐的。

金廷祐不自然地抿着嘴唇，咽口水的动作也变得明显。黄旭熙想松开双手，却感受到金廷祐的双手抚上自己的脖颈，他还轻轻摆动着脑袋，嘴里哼着什么旋律，他说的，不对应该是唱的很含糊。黄旭熙把脸往前凑想专心听清。周围喧嚣的车鸣、路人经过的说话声仿佛在那一瞬间被调至降噪，他听到那句熟悉的歌词：California Dreaming on such a winter’s day.

哼完这句，金廷祐松开手让双手随意搭在黄旭熙的肩上。他微微扬起下巴，带着两颊的久久不退去的绯红，咬着下唇，眼神和黄旭熙对上。  
黄旭熙不知道自己接下来的行为会不会突兀，算不算冒昧。可他脑海里忽然闪过梁朝伟饰演的警察一个人坐在便利店看面包架自动上下转动的画面。他不确定自己能否像663号警官一样幸运，能再次等回他的加州梦。他只觉得如果他现在不这么做的话，后悔一定会像凤梨罐头的过期日一样，迟早会来。他搂住金廷祐的双臂微微用力，把对方往自己怀里拉。他调整着自己脑袋的角度，四目的对视让黄旭熙不自觉加快了眨眼的频率，他以极其缓慢的速度靠近金廷祐的唇。他没能从金廷祐眼里读出抗拒或默许，他的双眼是懵的。但金廷祐忽然皱了下眉，让黄旭熙心头的急躁漏了一拍，他看到金廷祐的皱眉没有消失反而更加了频繁。而大约在两秒之后，黄旭熙明白了他皱眉的原因。  
“yue...”  
“啊...” 

08.  
如果你问黄旭熙，他现在比较心疼新买的衬衣和外套，还是更惋惜第一次鼓起勇气却无果的索吻。他答不上来。不过他现在的心情和他白色衬衣上呕吐物留下的污渍倒很像，一片狼藉。

慌张的乱叫一通后，黄旭熙也没法把金廷祐一人丢在大马路上。黄旭熙记得自己包里还有小半瓶矿泉水，他连忙把金廷祐扶到刚才餐厅门外的座椅上，给他漱口。刚才的倒霉鬼服务员小哥拿出一个垃圾桶还有纸巾，黄旭熙又看金廷祐吐了两趟，他一手拿着金廷祐的外套另一只手放在他背后有规律的上下轻抚。黄旭熙能清楚地感受到金廷祐脊背肌肉因为用力呕吐而收紧又放松的节奏，金廷祐难受得直哼哼，他靠在黄旭熙身上，外套被反着披在金廷祐身上。黄旭熙这会儿才得空拿起餐巾纸擦自己的衬衣。路边排队的路过的人都打量着他们俩人，窃窃私语。

黄旭熙感受到周围异样的目光，也侧过头再确认金廷祐的状态。金廷祐双眼因为酒气而迷蒙，细汗让金廷祐的皮肤泛起情色的光泽。黄旭熙脑海里闪过刚才自己靠近金廷祐嘴唇的画面。  
“要不去酒店吧。”  
？

什么时候自己的内心想法还有扬声功能了。黄旭熙虽不敢做大的动作，但却惊讶低下头，怕是自己心门长了张嘴，把心里话都给说出来了。当然了，这种科幻的设定在打工人的世界是不会出现的，这无名的声音只可能出自另一个打工人之口。一脸为难的服务员小哥走到黄旭熙跟前指了指对街的快捷酒店这么说着，还亲切地送他了一张自己店里和酒店合作的优惠券，就当是会员礼了。黄旭熙这么稀里糊涂地收下并搀着稍微清醒了一点的金廷祐过了街。

酒店前台的小姐姐坐在木柜台后，她抬头只能看到慢悠悠走进来的黄旭熙一人。眼睛瞬间就亮了，从凳子上跳下来，走到前台桌跟前。不过立马也就看到被搀着的金廷祐，心立刻碎成两半，恢复熟练办理入住手续的打工状态。虽然十分不情愿但出于工作需要，前台小姐姐还是敬业地逐字逐句说着住房须知：“房间内床头小吧台里的酒水和其.他.产.品都是付费使用的，会从您房卡的押金里扣，多退少补，祝您入住愉快。”

酒店长廊总有股廉价古龙水的味道，中央空调对于穿着冬装的两人来说温度偏高，这让黄旭熙仅仅是把金廷祐抬到房间门口，就让他头顶满是汗。黄旭熙觉得金廷祐应该是已经清醒了，但就是赖在自己身上，脚底轻飘飘得不使劲。黄旭熙把金廷祐扔到床上的时候费了不少功夫，金廷祐感受到床单和枕头软绵绵的触觉，一下子以为自己到家了。像黄旭熙第一次接到的唐突电话听到的那样，金廷祐扭着身子从嗓子眼憋出一阵长长的呻吟。

黄旭熙感觉自己糊涂的大脑一瞬间就清醒了。但，取而代之的是更加诡异的灼热感。黄旭熙感觉身体变得滚烫，皮肤像被火烧一样刺痛，阴茎勃起了，顶在裤子里，乳头在黏湿的衬衣上摩擦让他不自觉地揉了揉自己鼓胀难耐的胸部。  
“不妙。”黄旭熙很快就意识到自己身体的反应，他把视线从金廷祐身上移开，完全忽视这个毫不在意自己扯领带样子有多诱惑的醉鬼。屋里只有床头的灯能打开，黄旭熙总觉得自己是被餐厅的服务生骗了，这不会是什么社会上新的商业圈套吧。他遁进厕所，用冷水拍打自己的脸，解开衬衣用毛巾擦自己的胸口，一来擦掉呕吐物的污渍，二来试图给给自己狂跳的心打一针镇定剂。

咚！  
门外传来一声巨响。黄旭熙立刻跑出去发现是金廷祐从床上掉了下来，他靠在床沿正想要扯掉自己的领带。黄旭熙抓着厕所门的边缘犹豫了一会儿，又折回去拿起一条干净毛巾用温水打湿它，再走到金廷祐对面坐下，低下头帮他擦拭着脸蛋。他的指尖感受到了金廷祐脸颊的滚烫，碰到的一瞬间就像触电了一样，黄旭熙手里的毛巾掉到地上。他悬在空中的手被金廷祐双手牵上，在昏暗中黄旭熙不太能看清楚金廷祐的表情，只能感受自己的右手被他握在手里反复揉捏。

“旭熙啊，你刚才在路边想干嘛？”金廷祐的嗓音沙哑，他清清喉咙，轻轻的声音钻进黄旭熙耳朵里。黄旭熙只故作镇定，但也不敢把手收回来，愣在那儿抖抖索索地说：“哥...你清醒一点了么？”  
“嗯。”金廷祐松开他的手，双手撑在身体两侧，把脸伸到黄旭熙面前，露出一个讨好地微笑。一副不信你看的邀请。这一笑，黄旭熙腰都麻了，他不自觉地微微往后仰。眼睛瞟向房间里不断送入暖风的空调口，只感觉哪哪儿都燥得慌。金廷祐往黄旭熙那边挪了挪，连带着毛巾四角的金属夹框一路摩擦地面发出嘶的声响。金廷祐虽靠近但却不说话，他轻轻摇晃脑袋，碎发磨蹭着脸颊，眼睛直勾勾地盯着黄旭熙，他这么做是把选择权交到了他手里。

黄旭熙还能闻到金廷祐身上散发出来的酒味，总害怕这只是一时的意乱情迷。但他从最开始就想得很明白，他对金廷祐是认真的，能作证的不光是现在就快顶穿西装裤的阴茎，还有这么多天他待在金廷祐身边感受到的真实的快乐。金廷祐没想到黄旭熙的内心活动如此丰富，只觉得自己这下出洋相了。内心已经被逼到要放弃的边缘，盘算着明天就假装喝断片什么也不记得好了。黄旭熙握起金廷祐的手，用最柔情的声音把尊重和选择再次交还给金廷祐。

“那...哥我可以亲你么？”

09.  
金廷祐开心地像小鸟啄食一样，立马轻轻地吻了一下黄旭熙，然后笑着抱紧了他。黄旭熙被这个撞得满怀地拥抱撞的心花怒放，他捏起金廷祐的下巴深深地吻了下去。

黄旭熙的吻让金廷祐睁大了眼睛，舌头伸过来的一瞬间金廷祐就沦陷了，心脏像是被一只大手紧紧地攥在手里，像是久违的又重新跳动了起来。金廷祐抓着黄旭熙衬衣的边缘好让自己的身体更靠近他，口腔里粘腻的水声让黄旭熙脸颊愈加发烫，脑袋里发出震耳欲聋的响声。金廷祐干脆环住了黄旭熙的脖子，整个人挂在他身上。他们俩慢慢弓起身子，扯着被单往床上移，交织的吻丝毫没有间断。黄旭熙一只手握住金廷祐的后脑勺，手指插到他浓密的黑发里，两人跌到床中央。这个吻从试探到激烈，如今就快让金廷祐难以呼吸，他浑身发软牙根打颤，几乎要因为这莫名的幸福感而哭出来。黄旭熙揉捏金廷祐的后颈，离开了他的嘴唇，两人都喘着气。

金廷祐半躺着，手指顺着黄旭熙的小腹上滑，停在他胸前。他的身体贴上去，半眯着眼睛用拇指擦掉黄旭熙嘴唇上留下的黏液，他嘴角勾起一抹坏笑。  
“想做么？”  
黄旭熙搂住金廷祐的腰，咬上金廷祐的喉结，用牙齿留下啃咬的红痕，手掌顺着腰线伸进金廷祐衬衣内，环抱住他的腰，压低了声音在他耳边说：“好。”

低沉的声音性感到让金廷祐头皮发麻，他的脸颊和鼻尖不由自主地在黄旭熙的脖子里磨蹭。他扯掉黄旭熙腰间的皮带，又像脱毛衣一样迅速扔掉自己的衬衣，而裤子刚脱了一半就被黄旭熙扯下。金廷祐苦笑，看得出来黄旭熙是挺急得，也看得出他的确不知道下一步应该做些什么。耗半天了对“做”的概念只停留在抚摸和亲吻的阶段，黄旭熙抱着金廷祐从脖颈啃到嘴唇。如今他压的金廷祐有点喘不过气，金廷祐只好侧了个身从黄旭熙手臂缝钻了出来，做出一个暂停的手势，一边喘气一边对他说，“你别急嘛。”

金廷祐把散落在床上的衣物丢到一边，从床头的小吧台拿出一盒避孕套，没心思选择是超薄的还是润滑的，黄旭熙扯着他的四角裤，每一秒都有屁股蛋见光的可能。金廷祐坐回到黄旭熙的大腿上，捉弄一样的扯下黄旭熙的内裤像是作为某种报复，更直白点说就是在赤裸裸撩拨已经按耐不住的黄旭熙。金廷祐简单的和黄旭熙确认了基础流程，就用嘴撕开避孕套交到黄旭熙手上。金廷祐瞅着黄旭熙一直揪着自己内裤的手指，好像对自己即将拥有的年下男友有了实感，只在心里高呼了一万次：好可爱。  
他亲亲黄旭熙的鼻头，他的嘴唇，又渐渐俯身下去舔吻黄旭熙微微肿起来的乳尖，滚烫的手掌握住黄旭熙的阴茎上下撸动，用指腹磨蹭龟头顶。肿胀的阴茎终于得到了抚慰，黄旭熙发出了舒服的呻吟。整个人都兴奋起来的黄旭熙差点被金廷祐的小动作搞到小腹痉挛，他把金廷祐按倒，撕咬他的嘴唇。吻了不到半分钟，他就唔的一声失去力气，压到金廷祐身上，射的自己大腿和金廷祐小腹湿了一大片。

“对不起，我忘了你是第一次。”

这话说的，黄旭熙都不知道回些什么好，只把手指顺着金廷祐的锁骨往下滑，停留在乳头边上绕着乳晕慢条斯理地画圈再狠狠地掐住。敏感的乳头忽然被捏住，金廷祐差点没有直接叫出来。嘿，这小子。刚才自己可没教他这一招，还学会自由发挥了。金廷祐把身体靠近黄旭熙，右腿抬起来缠住他，卖乖地说，“该你啦。”  
黄旭熙像金廷祐说的那样先用手指带着润滑剂深入股缝中的后穴，来回数次后，再拿这自己又勃起的阴茎对准，挺腰向内部推进，越来越粗的肉棒被挤进狭小的肉穴，肌肉感受到压力而收紧。  
“唔......”  
他们俩不自觉地同时喊出声来。  
“哥这样做对么？”  
“可爱。”  
“啊...哥...放松一点嘛。”  
“……你太大了，痛。”金廷祐老实地承认。  
这句不知道是在求饶，撒娇还是成了鼓励，黄旭熙更加卖力起来。刺激的快感在金廷祐的身体里升起，顺着神经蔓延到身体的每一个细胞。每一次的抽插都像过电一样刺激。金廷祐的胳膊被黄旭熙抓出了红印。黄旭熙的喘息也变得沉重起来，这种感觉毒品一样让他上瘾。他抓住金廷祐的腰，狠狠地挺送腰胯，坚挺的阴茎一下又一下地撞在后穴上。抽插和亲密的吻让金廷祐有些喘不上气，眼泪糊住了他的眼睛，紧紧抓着压住自己的人。被破开的疼痛让金廷祐的尖叫哽在喉咙里，他的手抓住床单又松开，眼泪在眼眶里打转。不断的挺入搅弄起色情的水声，他们交合的地方湿粘一片，肉体撞击的声音和水声一起在房间里回响。过分深入的抽插持续了好几分钟，金廷祐的哭泣已经完全变成了呜咽。快感焚烧着两个人的身体，像是要融化在一起，再永远地嵌在床上一样。

黄旭熙从后面紧紧抱住金廷祐感受他体内每一寸颤抖，又想在他耳边细语说自己真的好喜欢他，可能从第一次听到他声音的时候就喜欢上他了，想不断说爱他。可现在这种从未有过的感官刺激让他的声音哽咽在喉咙打转。他闭上眼吸允着金廷祐的脖颈，他身上还残留的酒味使他显得更加诱人，是偷吃禁果的感觉。金廷祐转头迎上黄旭熙的吻，再用急促的气声对他说，“最喜欢你了，真的好爱你啊，旭熙。”

黄旭熙抱着浑身湿透，在他身下颤抖着又哭又笑的金廷祐，漫出套外的精液溅到床单上。黄旭熙躺倒在金廷祐的身边，两个人的腿交叠在一起。漫长的温存之后，黄旭熙托着金廷祐的头给了他一个绵长又温柔的吻。

TBC


End file.
